


Still Beautiful

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro, M/M, Rimming, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds every inch of Shiro just as beautiful as he ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For Twitter Sheith Week NSFW Day 2 - Body Worship
> 
> My husband [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight), is doing the SFW prompts, go see!
> 
> I'm a day late for this one since yesterday was an odd day for me, hoping to get Day 3 also finished tonight!
> 
> Followed up by [Safe In Your Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7855849).

Shiro's muscles tense when Keith glides a hand along the line of his spine. Keith can feel them shift and tremble beneath his touch as he rubs circles over Shiro's shoulder blades and across the nape of his neck. He remembers doing this before many times. Before Voltron, before Kerberos, before the vastness of space or loneliness in the desert. Shiro had less muscle mass then, but he was always in good shape, his skin smooth and always so warm.

Now when Keith does this he can feel the lines of scars crisscrossing Shiro's back. Some white and raised, like yarn woven beneath the surface of his skin. Others almost sunken, glossy smooth and red tinted. A few are especially jagged, like they were awkwardly stitched closed and healed improperly.

He begins to trace each one he finds with his fingertips, learning the shape of it, learning the new planes and lines and curves of Shiro's body. His heart aches to think of all that Shiro has gone through over the past year, but at the same time he finds the marks cut across Shiro's skin no less beautiful than when his skin was smooth and unmarked.

Eventually Keith leans in and begins pressing kisses to the scars. Slow, lingering kisses, trailing his lips here and there, darting his tongue out to taste. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, and visualizes what he feels beneath his kisses and licks.

"What are you doing?" Shiro tilts his head, glancing down at Keith, his eyes still bleary from sleep. His bangs stick up from where he was resting his forehead on his crossed arms, and there's a little pattern of red lines across his cheek from where it pressed against a crumpled part of his blanket.

Keith smiles up at Shiro, and glides the tip of his tongue very slowly along one particularly large and red scar.

"K-Keith," Shiro shivers, gripping the bedding beneath him. His face flushes across the bridge of his nose, broken up by the scar. The backs of his ears and neck go slightly pick too. "Don't… I don't want you to see…"

"See what?" Keith lifts his head up a bit, his voice soft, but not hesitant. "See you?"

The darkening of Shiro's blush, and the way he suddenly averts his gaze, is all the answer Keith needs. 

"You're beautiful," Keith places a purposeful kiss to a long scar over Shiro's left shoulder blade, then rolls his tongue over the weblike pattern of whip strikes stitched across his middle back, finally he sucks lightly at the angry red of a burn scar just above the small of his back. "Every part of you is beautiful. Every single part."

Shiro's back rises and falls with heavy breaths that only increase as Keith makes his way down his back, trembling and gripping at the blanket beneath him like it will help him maintain some sense of control of the situation. But Keith wants him to relax, wants him to let go of control. He wants him to feel safe and valued and loved.

"Spread your legs a bit." Keith tells, doesn't ask, as his hands cup each cheek of Shiro's backside. He kneads a little, trying to work some of the tension out of those muscles as well.

(who knew you could get knots _there_ of all places)

Even though Keith's tone was not a request, he's not going to force anything on Shiro, and if Shiro really wants him to stop, to pull away and drape the blanket back over him, cover him up, he'll do it. He knows Shiro knows this, that Shiro is aware that his wants matter to Keith.

After a small nod, and a little stealing breath, Shiro slides his thighs further apart, one leg stretched out, the other bent gently at the knee. Keith smiles, kneading a few more times at his backside to relax him even further, then slowly begins to works his thumbs down in between the cheeks, pausing whenever Shiro tenses, and then continuing when he feels him relax again.

A soft sigh of a groan makes Keith's heart clench, and he glances up to see Shiro with his cheek resting back against his arm, his eyes closed, lips parted as his breathing becomes a bit more heavy.

"I love you." Keith presses a kiss to one side of Shiro's ass, and then the other. "And I love your body. Every part of it. Every inch."

He keeps one hand working between Shiro's cheeks, and reaches with the other for the lubricant. He doesn't slick his fingers up too much, just the tips of his index and middle fingers, and then slides those even further between Shiro's cheeks, gliding them over his hole. That draws a little startled gasp from Shiro; even warmed by Keith's fingers, the lube is still colder than his body.

"Relax, okay?" Keith breathes out gently, pressing another kiss to Shiro's skin as he massages his fingers just over Shiro's hole, until he feels his tension ease again. "I want to try something."

It's a little awkward, getting the thin sheet of latex where he needs it to be, and Keith's own nerves are starting to kick in a little. He has to spread Shiro's cheeks a little bit wider, and that prompts Shiro to open his eyes again, glancing down at Keith with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you-" Shiro's words are cut off when Keith leans forward and glides his tongue along the latex, just that thin barrier between his tongue and Shiro's entrance. " _K-Keith_."

Keith hums as he starts to knead at each of Shiro's ass cheeks. He rolls his tongue, probing forward, dipping inside Shiro and then pull back again to glide his tongue just over his hole. It's an odd sensation, but not one he finds he minds, and the heat inside Shiro's body around his tongue is incredibly arousing. As his confidence begins to grow, fueled by the growing panting shaking through Shiro's body, he becomes more bold, his tongue moving in and out with more purpose, reaching in deeper. His chin and nose becomes wet with his own spit, his own breathing increasing as he closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling of Shiro.

"Keith, this is-" Shiro moves, his legs trembling, toes curling. "You didn't have to- This is very-"

Keith lifts his head up, panting hard. "No good?"

Shiro shakes his head, his pupils blown wide, his hips working slightly against the bed. "No it's… it's good, but you don't have to."

"I want to." And as far as Keith's concerned, that's that. He dives in again, with fresh vigor, moaning to add vibrations to his tongue as he works at Shiro's hole. The sounds Shiro is making are hushed, as always, he's a near silent lover these days, but Keith knows that this is practically shouting in pleasure for him.

Shiro's hips start to work with more purpose, fucking himself down against the bed, and back onto Keith's tongue. Keith knows how tense Shiro goes right before he's about to come, but feeling it around his _tongue_ is a whole new experience. It's intimate, it's erotic, and Keith works a little harder, trying to push Shiro over that edge and into bliss.

When Shiro sighs out his name, his hips going erratic and then suddenly still, Keith finally withdraws from between Shiro's cheeks, removing the latex and discarding it. He glides his hands soothingly along Shiro's butt, the backs of his thighs, and the small of his back, until Shiro's breathing has evened out a bit, not longer panting, just steady and rhythmic.

"That was," Shiro blinks rapidly a few times, the light in the room no doubt way too bright now. "That was, uh, that was… different."

Keith snorts a little laugh, and gives Shiro's butt a gentle little pat. "I'm going to go get something to clean you up with, then I'm going to work on your front next."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
